Heir Of Chaos
by SobbingGnome
Summary: Harry Potter is brought to Equestria when Discord decides that he needs an heir. Harry soon finds himself in the care of Princess Celestia, who unknowingly adopts the boy.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a celebrity. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't reaping the benefits of it. Instead, for reasons that were murky at best, he enjoyed a far more mundane lifestyle than most celebrities receive. It was more unfortunate for Harry that his mundane lifestyle happened to involve people who weren't exactly his admirers.

Harry's family were dead. But luckily for him, he had an aunt that could be trusted to take care of him. Well, somebody thought that she could be trusted, but that somebody made a lot of bad judgement calls. But enough about him, we should be focusing more on little Harry.

Harry's aunt was married, and her husband was a bit on the bulky side. They even had a son, Dudley, together, he took after his father more than anything else. That's right, he was fat. His mother resembled a twig, but he didn't get much from her side. The genetic lottery didn't turn out well for him.

Although, he was lucky enough to avoid one nasty abnormality from his mother's side. You see, Petunia happened to be related to witch. If it had happened that Dudley picked up this trait, things might have turned out quite differently. But much to the relief of Petunia, he was about as magic-less as you can get. You see, Petunia didn't like magic. She claimed she didn't like how unnatural it was, but it was really just jealousy she picked up from when she was a child.

But now we're getting back to Harry. He's far more interesting than them anyway.

Harry did have magic, how could he not when both his parents did? He was a wizard and Petunia was quite aware of it. This awareness manifested itself as fairly major neglect, demonstrated by Harry living in a cupboard. He was basically ignored, but did receive a fair amount of verbal abuse from his uncle. His uncle's name was Vernon and he probably had a good reason to hate magic too, or maybe he just disliked Harry. I don't think anyone really cares about Vernon anyway.

Harry was also made to do quite a bit of chores, maybe a bit more than average. Although Harry likely took it a bit more personally since Dudley didn't really share the load, so to speak. Dudley had quite the load of his own to carry around regardless. To young Harry it must have seemed as if the world was out to get him. It's true that his relatives were out to get him, anyway.

Now, Harry was destined for great things. Despite his less than stellar early life, he'd grow up to stop the evil wizard who killed his parents and save the world from his reign of terror. He'd achieve all that before he was even twenty years old. Quite the achievement. The journey wouldn't be the easiest, but doing the right thing rarely is. Harry would even make some friends and other trivial stuff while he was doing all this world-changing feat.

But luckily for Harry, he was going to be saved from his somewhat abusive life by a king. Well, more of a former king, but that's just semantics. Harry's meeting with this kindly (former) king took place on a night just like any other. One where Harry was wallowing in the misery that was his life in the cupboard that had been so graciously provided by his aunt and uncle.

Harry was lying on the dingy mattress that served as his bed, when, in a flash, the darkness that surrounded him was peeled back by an overwhelming light. Incidentally, this light revealed that Harry's cupboard had numerous cobwebs and spiders in it. It wasn't really a nice place to sleep at all. The light dimmed, leaving a small ball of brightness hovering in the air near to Harry. Not that it could go much further, cupboards weren't often known for their space.

Harry, his curiosity as strong as any other seven year old boy's would be, found it an interesting sight. Insofar as he didn't run as far as he could away from it. No doubt his choice to stay was aided by the door to his cupboard being locked, but he was probably also very curious.

Harry leaned toward the ball, giving it a cautious poke. He gasped as his finger disappeared into the ball. Soon, Harry's experiments were cut short, as a voice emanated from the ball. Deep and somewhat ominous sounding, it echoed through Harry's cupboard.

"Hello, Harry. I've been looking for you," it rumbled.

Harry shrieked, backing away from the ball. He couldn't back very though, and managed a few inches before finding himself scrunched against a wall. "W-what are you?"

"I am your father, of course. And I'm here to take you away from all this, if you'll let me," he stated, noticeably dialing back its ominous tone in favor of a more soothing one.

Now, most would find an offer like this just a tad odd, but the voice had two things working in it's favor. First off, Harry was a seven year old orphan and rather desperate for family. Second, Harry didn't really have the best of lives going for him. Combined, Harry was more than willing to believe the voice.

"Yes! Yes! The Dursley's are horrible, they call me a freak, and they hit me!" Harry said in a rush, airing out his seven year old problems to his father. Looking back, future Harry would no doubt consider his young self's problems trivial when compared to fighting that dark wizard. But young Harry can't see the future, so none of this occurred to him.

"Fantastic! Well, my boy, what you have to do is simple. Just walk on through this portal and you'll be with me in no time," he said, sounding just as excited as Harry.

"What port-" Harry started, before having his question answered by the ball quickly expanding, quickly reaching a size he could pass through. Bidding goodbye to his old life, Harry rushed through the portal and into whatever laid beyond.

In a rush of light Harry found himself in a garden, surrounded by statues. Most were horses, but one particularly noticeable statue was an amalgamation of creatures. Walking toward it, Harry jumped as the voice once again made an appearance.

"Ah, there you are! How exciting. Now, I'm sure you're about where dear old dad brought you. Well, it's time for a history lesson!" he said.

Brow scrunching as his young mind worked away, Harry interrupted, "Dad, where were you before now? Why didn't you come sooner?"

Harry's dad sighed, muttering before he continued. "As I was trying to say _before_ you interrupted, I was turned to stone by an... evil witch. Yes, she did it. She kept us apart. Luckily, I was able to bring you here anyway. "

Harry looked around, searching out among the statues that littered the garden. "But where are you now?"

"You've already found my magnificent presence, I'm the statue you're looking at."

Harry looked up to the statue in front of him, it had a variety of parts to it. The head of a horse, and mismatched antlers, greeted him. Those were just the beginnings of his father's oddity, he had a talon on one side, but a paw on the other, along with legs coming from different animals.

Harry raised a trembling finger. "You're... that? B-but, you look... different," he tripped over his own words, a grimace crossing his face.

"Yes, but don't worry. You'll look like this too someday. No problems there. Now, my son, this is important. I, am a king, and that makes you my heir, my prince. But that evil witch I told you about, she cursed me to stone and stole my kingdom away."

Harry frowned, saying nothing as his father continued. "Now, she's brainwashed my subjects into believing I was a tyrant. And that is why I am like this."

"Is she still here? Is she going to come after me?" Harry said, his eyes shifting around as he huddled closer to himself.

"I'm sorry, my son, but she would if she knew who you were. She is unaware of your presence for now, so you are safe. But do not worry, if you are careful, I will soon be free and able to protect you."

Harry rushed closer to the base of his father's statue, hugging it close to himself as he shivered. "How can I be safe?"

"I am sorry, but the witch is coming now. Her name is Celestia, and she will try to fool you with kindness. But do not trust her! She would even imprison her own sister, she is truly wicked."

"She coming here!? Dad, what do I do!" Harry said, once more clinging to his father.

"Pretend, my son, pretend you do not know me. Then, you shall be safe."

Harry had little time to prepare himself as a large white horse, adorned with golden jewelery, approached him, escorted by two smaller horses in golden armor.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry tried to put distance between them, pressing his back into the base of his father's statue in a vain attempt to save himself from the over-sized, and evil, horse . His father, for his part, remained silent as Harry cowered away from Celestia. The guards, who seemed to be armed, fumbled with long pointed sticks as they advanced menacingly.

Inevitably, Celestia ended up in front of Harry. Her eyes studied the boy, a frown quickly coming to her face. "Where did you come from?" she muttered, barely loud enough for Harry to pick up.

"Em... not here?" Harry said, refusing to look at her even when he heard a gasp.

"You can speak? That's... new. Can you tell me how you arrived in my garden?" Celestia asked. Harry glanced up, quickly taking in his surroundings. Celestia, despite her gasp, looked unfazed compared to her guards, who had dropped their spears and stood trembling behind her. Of course, their grasp on their weapons was tenuous at the best of times anyway.

"I... ah..." Harry's gaze shifted to his father, before it quickly went back to the ground. The glance did not go unnoticed by Celestia, who now looked up to the statue with an angry glare.

"This creature, have you seen him before? Did he lure you here?"

"No!" Harry blurted out. He moved away from the statue, and away from Celestia's burning gaze, albeit a gaze not directed at him. "It was... magic?"

Celestia's attention followed him, her face softening as she looked away from Discord. She giggled, before regaining a more serious composure. "Of course it was magic. But, you must tell me, was it him? Please, foal, he is very dangerous, even now."

"Maybe? It's... blurry."

Celestia deflated, a long sigh escaping her. "Unfortunate," she looked Harry in the eye, sorrow in her eyes as she softly continued. "I'm sorry, but you may never be able to return home."

"Oh," Harry began. In a quick movement, Celestia rushed to him, her wings enveloping Harry in a hug. "I won't... see my relatives again?"

"No. I am sorry, but you are here to stay," Celestia said, nuzzling Harry as tears tickled his eyes. Harry was unable to fight off a smirk, which enveloped his face for a moment, before quickly being replaced by a frown.

"Don't worry, foal. I will take care of you," Celestia continued, detaching herself from Harry. Signalling to her guards, who had finished cowering, Celestia pushed Harry with one of her great white wings away from the statue. The guards followed, keeping a healthy distance between them and Harry.

"Don't get too close to him, it's likely his fault that you are here," Celestia began walking, bringing Harry along at a brisk pace. Harry was helpless as he was forced to go with Celestia, having no chance to escape from her enveloping embrace. "His name is Discord, and he did much evil before he was imprisoned."

Harry, brow furrowed, looked at Celestia, and saw her scowl as she spoke of his father. "You... turned him to stone?" Harry asked, voice wavering.

Celestia stayed silent for a moment, before she spoke, her voice low as sadness crept into her tone. "I had no choice, he had to be stopped. Things like him, there are only a few ways they can be contained," her wing tightened, dragging Harry closer to her body once more. "And I failed. If I had been stronger then, you would not be here now."

"But at least we can be sure that whatever evil he had in store for you will not come to pass, not while you are with me," Celestia stopped, freeing Harry and giving him the chance to move away from her. "I had planned on taking a student, but I suppose the company may benefit her anyway."

Celestia and Harry had come closer to the castle, while Harry had seen it from a small distance away, it now towered above him. The guards that had accompanied them before had disappeared, but, in their stead, many more surrounded them. All of them ponies, their golden armor gleamed as they went about their duties. Celestia smiled, seeing his awestruck expression. "It seems, foal, that this shall be your new home. You shall be safe from Discord here. It is all I can do."

Harry said nothing, still looking around. Celestia, gladdened by his awe, did nothing to regain his attention, likely because a seven year old attention was a tenuous thing at best. What she did do, was once more gently push him along, slowly bringing him further into the castle. The ponies around them quickly abandoned all semblance of politeness as hushed conversations broke out. Much hoof pointing was had by the more daring of them, but many were, understandably, more unwilling to call out their pseudo-goddess.

Uncaring of their mumbled discontent, Celestia walked with her head held high. Harry, too, was unfazed by the ponies. Although that was due to a combination of being heavily blocked from them by Celestia, and a lack of understanding of pony facial expressions.

Eventually, the pony crowd dwindled away to just a few guards, until they, too, were gone. Harry and Celestia were alone, in a room of the castle that looked a bit more homely than one would expect. A few pillows laid sprawled about a fireplace, and Celestia sat upon them, beckoning Harry to come join her. Harry, after eying them for a few moments, shrugged, and sat across from her.

For a moment, Celestia looked at him with a frown, bu it soon disappeared to be replaced by a reassuring smile. Harry, across from her, cowered as Celestia spent a few moments gazing at him. Soon, when Harry had all but shrunk away from her, she raised herself up and, in one fell swoop, glided across the distance to appear next to him. Before Harry could even yelp in surprise, she once again had him in an embrace.

"Do not cry, foal, everything will be fine," Celestia murmured. Heaving gasps shook Harry's body, causing Celestia to hold him all the more tightly. Eventually, Harry's flailing faded, and Celestia released him. Harry collapsed onto the pillows, cushioning the rather minor impact between him and the ground. Now unconstrained, Harry gave a mighty gasp, and the fading edges of his mind returned to him. Celestia smiled, nuzzling against his fallen body.

"It is alright to feel sad. But now I will be your... mother," Celestia said. Harry shivered at that, and Celestia once more pressed herself up against him, but far less intensely than before. "So, foal, what is your name?"

Harry, still breathing heavily, took a few moments before he answered. "Harry."

Celestia grunted, thinking for a few moments, before sighing. "I see. Well, Harry, there is much to be done. You should rest, I have no doubt you are tired after your ordeal. Unfortunately, I must leave. Discord may have caused some... problems. Do not worry, I will not be long."

Celestia picked herself up, and nuzzled Harry yet again. She hovered around for a moment, hanging on the edge of leaving. But soon fulfilled her word and left Harry alone. Harry made himself comfortable, the large pillows being something he was far from used to. The fire crackled, and Harry stared into it.

"She's a bit more... affectionate than I remember, but you've handled yourself well with Celestia," a voice said from beside Harry. His father, of course, Harry looked around frantically, seeing nothing. This earned a chuckle from his father. "Of course you won't find me, you wouldn't be with Celestia if I could go where I wanted. But I have other ways to get around."

"Father, will I have to stay here?" Harry said. With nothing to look at, Harry once more opted to stare at the fire. As his eyes adjusted, a faint silhouette played across its flames.

"Don't sound so sad about it. It is a castle, after all; Even if ponies are a bit boring. Now, it seems Celestia has gotten a bit more attached than I expected," Discord paused, and for a moment the room was dark as the light was extinguished. But as quickly as it happened, the fire winked back to life. "It's not unworkable, I suppose. I doubt she'll allow you to freely roam, for a while, at least."

"It seems you'll have to get used to it, my son. But I won't be trapped forever, and then I can deal with Celestia," Discord said.

Harry smiled at that, and his father said no more to him. He waited, and time ticked by. Celestia, it seems, had left him for more than the brief moment that she had promised.


End file.
